Without You
by Florence Sinin
Summary: Kirito, face à Heathcliff... meurt. Asuna, sonnée, décide de se venger. Il y aura du sang, il y aura des morts, mais dans ce jeu où la mort est quotidienne, qu'est-ce qui pourrait les surprendre? WARNING: Asuna va sûrement avoir une aventure ou une relation avec une fille!
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** **Alors alors!!!! J'ai eu cette idée soudainement, je ne sais pas DU TOUT à quoi ça va aboutir nyeheh... En tout cas, ici je vous présente une Asuna guerrière comme je l'aime! Bonne lecture!**

Tous, nous étions tous immobiles. Tous incapables de bouger. Tous, le souffle court. Kirito, face au créateur ce ce jeu mortel, qui nous retiens prisonnier depuis trop longtemps. Kirito, mon amoureux, Kirito, ma raison de vivre... Il se battait vaillemment et se déchaînait sans relâche. Il assenait sans cesse de nouveaux coups mais Heathcliff, le traître, le prit par derrière. J'hurlais:

-Kirito!!! Non!!!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mon amant était mourrant. Sa barre de vie tomba à zéro. Tremblante, je me précipitais vers lui et ce malgré la paralysie. Il était resté là, quelques secondes de plus, comme s'il refusait de mourir. Je m'exclamais:

-Kirito... Non...

-Asu... na... Vis... pour moi...

-Kirito, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?! Non, ne me laisse pas... Je t'en supplie...

Kirito, avant de mourir, prit ma main qui tenait ma dague et se l'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi?! Le peu de vie qu'il lui restait, il me demandait de le lui retirer... non... Je le vis devenir des milliers d'éclats qui disparurent. Une petite fenêtre apparut face à moi et je vis écrit dessus:

Congratulations !

You gained...

Les larmes aux yeux, je vis quelques compétences, des objets... Il m'avait demandé, non, forcé, de le tuer, pour des lignes de code... Je vis parmis les compétences sa compétence d'Escrime double. Sérieusement? Les larmes me vinrent. Tout ça pour CA?! J'aurais pu le soigner, j'aurais pu le sauver et lui, il... Je me mis à pleurer. Je me retournais vers Heathcliff qui me regardait sans rien dire. Les effets de la paralysie étaient toujours présents mais avec une force qui dépassait le jeu, je me ruais sur lui, rapière en main. Il me regarda puis se téléporta derrière moi en s'exclamant:

-Kirito a dit qu'il voulait que tu vives... Au moins durant un certain temps... Je vais te laisser vivre cette fois-ci. Vous savez où me trouver. Je vous attend au dernier palier de l'Aincrad.

Non... Non! Tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça! Je ne peux laisser ainsi la mémoire de Kirito... Je vais le venger... Je serais celle qui tueras Heathcliff, de mes propres mains! Il me suppliera de l'achever, je vais le faire souffrir... Après Yui... Après ma fille, on me retirait ma raison d'être! NON! Je ne l'accepterais pas! Pas comme ça! Il ne pouvait pas mourir dans un jeu!

Je pris une inspiration puis, alors que Agil me demandait:

-Ca va...?

-Agil, merci. Je vais bien. Nous devons aller au prochain palier.

-Mais...

-Nous devons aller au palier 100 le plus vite que possible. Je veux voir ce traître mourir! Allons-y!

Je montais rapidement, atteignant le palier suivant. C'était un espace avec de l'herbe violette, plein de champignons étranges, des chèvres et des monstres divers. Au loin, un village. Je posais mon pied sur la terre ferme, la première. Je regardais tout les autres puis criait:

-En avant!

-Oui, Asuna l'éclair!

On s'avança lentement mais sûrement vers le village plus près. Je soupirais intérieurement sur la route. Kirito était... non. Je ne devais pas y penser. Je devais penser à finir ce jeu. Pour tout le monde, pour lui... pour Yui et pour moi.

Akihiko Kayaba, c'est la guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deux mois plus tard..._ Asuna était assise à la table avec d'autres joueurs prestigieux connus dans tout l'Aincrad. Elle se leva brusquement et frappa la table du poing en s'exclamant:

-Réveillez-vous! Nous avons trouvés la chambre du boss de ce palier! Enfin! Cela fait DEUX mois gaspillés et maintenant vous voulez vous tourner les pouces parce que vous n'avez pas assez d'argent? Mettez tout ce que vous avez dans votre équipement, mais bon sang, réfléchissons à une stratégie!

-Asuna... marmonna le nouveau chef de la Confrérie des Chevaliers.

C'était Yziru, un joueur incompétent qui ne savait pas très bien s'occuper de la Confrérie. Ce qui m'agace. J'aurais préféré y placer quelques personnes bien moins hésitantes que lui. Il se soucit trop de la sécurité des gens. Jamais on arrivera à vaincre ce boss si on se soucie de notre 'sécurité'. Kirito s'est soucié de ma sécurité. Résultat, il est mort. Je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience...

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon chef m'appelle, je me dois de répondre, c'est pourquoi je dis, après un certain temps pour marquer mon mécontentement:

-Oui?

-Nous devons songer aux pertes... A forces de voir nos membres se faire tuer...

-Nous n'avons qu'à enrôler.

-Il n'y aura pas éternellement assez de gens...

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi nous devons combattre ce boss avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous tuer!

Apparemment mon discours semblait avoir eu peu d'impact. Enervée, je lâchais en quittant la pièce:

-Très bien, tournez-vous les pouces, mais sans moi!

J'utilisais mon cristal de téléportation pour arriver chez moi, dans ma maison. Là, je retirais mon armure pour enfiler un pull jaune pastel, une chemise blanche en dessous et un jean en bas. J'allais dans le coffre, voir ce que je pouvais cuisiner et trouvais un excellent lapin. Salivant déjà à l'idée de le manger, je le sortis et allais le cuisiner. Une fois qu'il mijotait à feu doux, j'allais derrière la maison où un petit potager installé par mes soins fleurissait. Je pris quelques légumes et des tomates. J'allais me faire une poêle de légumes.

Je me mis à cuisiner tranquillement. Cuisiner me fit penser à lui. Kirito... Je ne l'avais pas oublié. C'est juste que je ferais mon deuil dans la réalité. Ce jeu n'est pas très propice aux pleurs... Je continuais à préparer à manger tout en songeant à tout cela. Mon repas fut rapidement prêt et je me fis une assiette généreuse. Je m'asseyais à la table, baguettes en main, puis dit en m'inclinant légèrement:

-Bon apétit!

Je commençais à manger et trouvais le goût savoureux. Certes, dans la réalité, je l'aurais apprécié encore plus, mais bon...

Une fois mon repas fini, je me couchais et m'endormis rapidement.

-Hey!

-...Hein...?

-Hey, petite marmotte!

-Oh, cinq minutes de plus...

-Non, non, petit cocquin! Tu te rappelles, on doit aller voir le lac!

-Le lac...? Oh, c'est vrai... Dis, tu veux pas te reposer aujourd'hui?

-Non! Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici! Et puis je suis sûre que Yui adorera l'eau!

-Il faudrait éviter qu'elle se blesse...

-Ce n'est pas un bébé, Kirito!

-Je sais, Asuna...

Un baiser marqua le début de la journée.

Je me réveillais, en sursaut. Je... Je l'ai encore fait. Rêver de lui. Enervée, je me levais, préparais en vitesse mon petit-déjeuner puis allais me préparer tout en me rappelant que c'était mon jour de congé imposé aujourd'hui...

J'ai bien dit imposé. Une fois par semaine, je suis obligée de ne pas me présenter à la Confrérie. Habituellement je passe ce jour à gagner des items mais là... J'optais plutôt pour un bon café en ville. Je décidais donc de porter une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge et un pantalon blanc. Prête!

Je décidais d'aller donc dans la ville du palier où j'étais bloquée actuellement. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la visiter, c'était l'occasion...

Je me téléportais et fut dans cette ville magnifique... de hauts immeubles s'étirant vers le ciel... Certains disent que l'étage le plus haut du plus grand immeuble, qui est un donjon, donnerait une vue sur l'espace.

J'allais donc dans un café plutôt fréquenté et m'assis à une table encore vide, une chance car l'endroit était plein. Une serveuse vint vers moi et me demanda:

-Que voulez-vous, aventurier?

-Hum... Un thé avec sucre sans lait et un gâteau au miel...

-Je reviens tout de suite.

La serveuse revint quelques secondes plus tard avec ma commande. Je me délectais du gâteau. Le miel avait un goût particulièrement fort dans ce palier. Tout était sucré aussi. Je bus mon thé exquis et alors que je regardais la vue magnifique qu'il y avait depuis la vitre, je vis un joueur s'asseoire à ma table. Hein...? Je me tournais et je vis une joueuse qui portait une cape, ce qui masquait son visage. Elle dit:

-Je... peux m'asseoire?

-Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez du gâteau?

-Non... Je... Vous êtes Asuna l'éclair?

-C'est bien moi, qu'y a-t-il?

La jeune joueuse leva sa main et retira lentement son gant. Ce fut là que je vis le symbole des Laughin Coffin. Je...! Elle dit:

-Quelqu'un dont l'identité restera secrète m'a... demandé de vous tuer.

-Ah bon? Et donc?

-Ce gâteau au miel est empoisonné. Si vous ne doublez pas la somme qu'il m'a donné... vous allez mourir. Vite.

-Quoi...? Combien...?

-Deux millions. C'est ce qu'il m'a donné.

-Il vous faudrait quatre millions pour survivre?

-Oui. C'est peu, sachant que la vie n'a pas de prix.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que mes yeux se fermèrent. Quoi...? Je rejoins Kirito...? NON! Je refuse! J'entendis dans ma souffrance quelques voix:

-C'est impossible... Docteur... Maintenez-la en vie!

-Madame Yuki, je sais que votre fille...

-MAINTENEZ-LA EN VIE!

-Oui, madame.

-...Jean? Poudre de Jiluio... VITE, paresseux!

-Tiens! Alors...?

-Le poison est très présent... Je vais essayer... Asuna, qui que vous soyez... Restez en vie.

-Vis, ma fille!

Un visage malicieux, des yeux gris, une silhouette fine, des habits noirs, un long manteau, une épée dans le dos et un sourire inoubliable... pour lui... Je dois rester en vie.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un lit... Je reconnais cet endroit. L'hôpital du palier de SAO. Clandestin, ils voyagent à travers les paliers pour soigner en urgence des maux qui nécessitent du matériel spécial. Un de leur membre est toujours présent lors des batailles importantes comme contre les boss par exemple. Mais le représentant en question est généralement tué...

Je vis leur chef, Sylmarils. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts, les joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur... Elle était magnifique dans sa tenue de travail, une chemise blanche largement déboutonnée, une blouse blanche et un pantalon blanc. Elle sourit en me voyant puis dit:

-Salut, Asuna... Bon retour parmis nous...

-Vous êtes...

-Sylmarils. Un de nos membres t'a vue t'écrouler alors... on a agit! Tes points de vie sont entièrement réstaurés. Eh eh... Je ne fais pas grand chose, mais tu sais... Lorsque je sauve une vie, ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois d'organiser une petite fête. Je fais un métier où on verse beaucoup de larmes alors dès qu'on sourit, c'est la fête! Est-ce que tu voudrais bien... passer la soirée avec moi et l'équipe qui t'a soignée?

-Oui... Je suis moi aussi d'humeur festive.

-Eh eh! As-tu de la famille dans le jeu?

Mon regard sombre parla de lui-même. Elle passa alors sa main sur la mienne en me regardant, triste pour moi, compatissante. Elle dit:

-Je suis terriblement désolée...

-Il était tout pour moi... ma raison de vivre... Kirito...

-Attends... Kirito, le Beater?

-Oui.

-Alors... tu es Asuna l'éclair?

-C'est ça, pourquoi?

-Oh, pour rien. Je suis terriblement désolée pour lui... Tu dois sans doute retourner sur le front, bientôt...

-Ah bon? Quand je suis partie, ils étaient plutôt à attendre sagement.

-Je vois... Alors pas d'inconvénient à faire la fête?

-Non, aucun!

-Eh eh! Allons-y, pour faire les préparatifs! A moins que tu ne te sentes pas encore...

-Non, ça va!

De toute façon, pensais-je, ce n'est pas prochainement qu'ils vont se décider sur comment et où attaquer le boss... et un peu de détente ne me fera pas de mal. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'on alla acheter les préparatifs. On alla notamment dans plusieurs paliers. L'un d'eux était celui de la forge de Lisbeth. On ne s'était pas parlées depuis l'incident... Je pris une inspiration et décidais d'aller la voir. Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis:

-Bienvenue dans... Oh, c'est toi, Asuna...

-Salut...

Je lui fis un sourire discret. Elle ne savait rien des détails de la 'bataille' en question. Et donc, elle... ne sait pas que son épée s'est brisée. Je soupirais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, elle était déjà assez triste pour son amour perdu. Je n'ai jamais été dupe, même si j'ai fait semblant. On discuta de choses et d'autres et au final, je lui demandai d'améliorer mon arme. Je la lui laissais en lui expliquant que j'allais faire la fête et elle me dit:

-La fête?! Tu vas t'amuser alors qu'il est mort?! Tu es au front Asuna! Moi, si je n'y suis pas, c'est parce que je n'ai ni le niveau ni les capacités! Par contre... Pour tout ceux du groupe des Conquérants, je fais les améliorations gratuites, tout comme les réparations. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort en vain, Asuna!

-Je ne dirige pas le groupe des conquérants. J'ai encore du temps avant qu'ils changent de mentalité... Ils se soucient trop des pertes. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris c'est qu'on est en guerre et qu'il y a des pertes, forcément. Et plus on attend, moins on est nombreux. J'ai l'impression qu'un jour je serais seule sur le front... Les autres ayant soit déserté soit.. étant mort.

-Je comprends, mais...

-Lisbeth, je te promet qu'on vaincra ce jeu et qu'on... ira toutes les deux sur sa tombe, OK?

-Oui...

Je quittais l'armurerie, jugeant que je devais partir. Là, je vis Sylmarils. Elle avait les bras chargés de nourriture et d'objets divers. Elle me regarda puis leva son bras en levant son pouce et en faisant une tête à mourir de rire. Je ne m'autorisait cependant même pas un sourire. Elle me demanda:

-Ca va pas?

-C'est juste que... J'ai juré de ne sourire que pour la sortie du Jeu, à sa mort.

-Ah, je vois! Eh bien, ma pauvre, tu dois sacrément déprimer! Tu peux pas faire une exception pour ce soir? Je veux dire, une fête sans sourire...

-OK, pour ce soir seulement!

-Hihihi!

-Ah ah...

On alla chez moi, puisque j'avais la maison la plus grande. Nous étions quatre à faire la fête: "l'urgentiste" qui a tout d'abord soigné avec un cristal d'antidote spécial qui se nomme Charles, Sylmarils qui a utilisé plusieurs compétence afin de déterminer si j'avais autre chose et me redonner de la vie et enfin Maria, qui a fait le lien entre mon avatar et mon corps dans le monde réel afin de s'assurer si j'allais aussi bien là-bas. Je lui avais dit en apprenant cela:

-Comment tu fais?

-Eh bien... A vrai dire, je suis infirmière et ma sœur est une professionnelle en terme d'informatique alors je connais quelques trucs... Heureusement pour elle, elle avait un important travail le jour de la sortie du jeu. Mais... La sécurité de certaines zones est trop importante et je n'y connais presque rien... alors... Je peux pas nous faire sortir...

-Quant aux vrais pros?

-Ils disent qu'il leur faut une commande ou quelque chose comme ça... Plus qu'un joueur ou un objet ici, en gros.

Je me remémorais l'immense bloc noir que Kirito a utilisé pour sauver Yui. Je regardais son objet. En dehors des combats, je l'avais toujours autour du cou. Eh eh... Mais bon, on ne pourra pas y accéder de si tôt, il faudra trouver autre chose...

Ou finir ce jeu et tuer Akihiko Kayaba.

Cette seconde option me donna un sourire meurtrier. Sylmarils rit en me voyant et déclara:

-C'est bien une fille du front, ça! Vous avez vu sa tronche?

-Hein? Qui, moi?!

-Eh eh, qui d'autre? Nous, on est juste des sauveurs de vie.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Peu importe. Que la fête commence! pensais-je. On organisa le repas, on mit la musique, on dansa... J'étais heureuse et j'avais presque l'impression d'être dans la réalité. Alors qu'on mangeait, je dit à Sylmarils:

-Et donc, votre truc, ça s'est monté comment?

-Oh? Eh bien... En fait, on a... J'étais réellement médecin... Et on a découvert rapidement aussi, vu la vitesse à laquelle on perdait nos points de vie... que la vitesse à laquelle on meurt correspond à si on avait réellement une lance plantée dans le coeur, quoi. Alors vu qu'on a remarqué que la plupart des joueurs mourraient ou bien souffraient aussi de maladies causées dans la vie réelle, on a décidé de... les soigner ou du moins, retirer leur douleur. C'est comme ça que m'est venue l'idée. Mais seule, m'occuper de tout le front... Je suis pas Superman! Alors j'ai recruté des anciens médecins ou infirmiers. On a aussi un psychologue que t'as pas vu puisque t'en as pas besoin mais il est très occupé par ses patients. Ce jeu est une torture psychologique. Alors eh bien, on s'est surtout développé sur ça. Des dresseurs super compétent dressent des monstres pour que les joueurs n'aient plus peur ou ce genre de chose. Ca pourrait t'intéresser.

-J'ai peur que si je fais ça je vais vouloir faire un câlin au prochain Boss alors non merci. Ou que je vais dire 'Ne tuez pas les monstres de Sword Art Online! Ils ont un code, nous une âme!'.

-Eh eh, je comprends. Mais je parlais de Kirito.

-Ah... Non, je préfère y penser dans la réalité. Ici, mieux vaut me battre.

-Comme tu veux! Je suis pas ta mère.

On continua à parler et à rire. Sylmarils était une personne très ouverte et sympathique. Mais la fin de la soirée s'annonça et à minuit leur chef dit:

-Eh eh, on veut pas finir comme Cendrillon et on a une dure journée demain alors... A la prochaine!

-Ouais!

On se quitta sur un sourire. Dès que la porte se ferma, je me couchais, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la mine grave. Le lendemain, je retournais à la Confrérie des Chevaliers. Là, le chef annonça une réunion stratégique. Je m'installais dans mon siège, les yeux fermés. Il dit:

-Quel sont vos propositions pour vaincre le boss, Asuna?

-Ah! Donc vous comptez le battre?

-Oui.

-Excellent! Mon plan n'a pas changé de la dernière fois, je...

-Il y aurait trop de pertes.

-C'est le moyen le plus sûr que de le tuer!

-Ah bon? Proposez moi autre chose et je dirais oui.

Je pris une inspiration puis dit:

-Notre boss a comme arme un arc au début du combat. Il est en hauteur, donc il faut sauter pour le toucher. Cependant! Tout ceux qui restent loin de lui se feront automatiquement défoncer. Tant qu'il a l'arc. Par conséquent... Nous devons tous être en mouvement. Et de façon irrégulière si nous ne voulons pas mourir. Tant qu'il a son arc, impossible d'établir de stratégies. Enfin, si. Pas d'archers.

-Oui, et?

-Eh bien... Les plus rapides d'entre nous, s'ils peuvent esquiver, doivent jouer les leurres et concentrer l'attention de ce boss sur eux. Les monstres dans ce palier ont un défaut. Très puissants mais concentrés sur une seule cible. Donc on switch en boucle tant qu'il a son arc. Et dès qu'il l'a plus, là, vu que personne n'a vu ce qu'il avait comme arme secondaire, on peut supposer qu'il se battra avec ses poings. Donc... Il faudrait être seuls afin d'éviter le maximum de pertes. Et toujours rester en mouvement. Faut se dire qu'on est un peu les insectes et lui l'humain. Dur de choper un insecte en mouvement, non? Alors on fait comme ça?

-Eh bien... D'accord.

-DIEU MERCI! On va se battre!

Je quittais la salle sur ces paroles. D'autres me suivirent. Je m'adossais alors à une colonne de la salle et j'entendis un chuchotement:

-Attrapée!

-Quoi?

Je me retournais pour voir Sylmarils. Elle me sourit et dit d'une voix calme:

-Je serais celle qui soignera durant ce combat alors connaître votre stratégie et l'arme du boss... Ne peut que m'aider pour le matériel à prendre!

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas sur le front à cause de votre niveau...

-Eh eh, au début. A force de chasser et tuer des monstres pour récupérer du matériel moins cher j'ai augmenté de niveau. Cependant, je ne me bats pas. Et en fait, maintenant... La seule chose que je fais, c'est... Eh eh... soigner les gens. Parce que selon la blessure... En fait, la plupart des joueurs se contentent de prendre une potion de soin, ce qui marche, mais après, si l'endroit touché comporte un nerf par exemple... Notre cerveau agit comme si la blessure était toujours là et on peut être atteint de paralysie. Il ne relie pas l'action de prendre une potion de soin à être soigné. C'est pourquoi je suis là. En soignant avec des bandages, bref, quelque chose que le cerveau comprend et interprète comme un soin, dans un combat, il ne sera pas destabilisé. Et puis... Aussi... Dans la plupart des cas, on ne pense pas à sa potion de soin mais à l'ambulance. Eh eh... C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la plupart des pertes en combats de groupe.

-Je vois... Bien, si tu veux. Mais je te conseille fortement de rester en mouvement tant qu'il a l'arc.

-Très bien, je serais prudente. Dans tout les cas, j'ai toujours un garde pour me protéger lors des combats. Un tank avec un bouclier de deux mètres! Face aux flèches, ça résistera. Eh eh...

-Hmm... Bonne chance.

Elle me rendit un sourire éclatant et je la quittais. J'étais en tenue de combat et je ne me battais pas. Il restait encore des préparatifs à faire pour le combat. C'est pourquoi j'attendais devant le portail de téléportation. Hmm... Sylmarils, j'espère qu'elle restera en vie, durant cette bataille. Oh et puis on s'en fout, de toute façon, la seule chose qui compte, c'est de s'en aller! Elle m'a sauvé la vie et c'est tout, hein! Quelque chose de courant ici.

Quelque chose de courant...


End file.
